A conventional light emitting diode (LED), such as that shown in FIG. 5 of the attached drawings, comprises a base 8 having opposite edges from which conductive terminals 81 extending for connection with an external power source. The base 8 defines a cavity 82 in which a plurality of LED dices 83 that gives off light of different colors is positioned. Conductors 82 electrically connect the LED dices 83 to the terminals 81. A plastic package 5 is formed around the cavity 82 to cover and shield the LED dices 83. Lights of different colors from the LED dices 83 are mixed before projected out of the plastic package 5. Although mixture of the lights of different colors can be done in such a conventional construction, such mixture is not satisfactorily uniform.